


Mend What's Broken Between Us

by samandbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Steve knows his relationship with Tony is over, but that won't stop him from trying to make things better between them, but when he sees Tony and Stephen together, his chances are out the window. But luckily, he's got Bucky to make him feel better.This was meant to be a whole lot angstier but that didn't quite work out, so there's a fluffy ending instead.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Mend What's Broken Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> my username used to be upsidedowns, but I changed it to samandbucky because all I post now is Marvel but I love Sam and Bucky so there's that lmao.

Steve knew that things were never going to be the same with Tony, especially after everything that’s gone down wish the Accords, and Bucky, and then what happened in Siberia.

Their relationship was practically over the minute Tony and Steve disagreed over the Accords. 

Now, Tony could barely be in the same room as him, only being around Steve when he absolutely needed to be. Doesn’t say a word to him. Of course, Steve doesn’t blame Tony for the way he reacts around him. After all, Steve nearly killed him with his bare hands. Steve hates himself for what he did to his boyf - ex-boyfriend. Steve hates the sound of that. He hates what they’ve become.

So, months later after the events of Civil War, and the charges against Team Cap were dropped, Steve was shocked when Tony announced that he would let the Avengers live at the tower again, even allowing Bucky to stay, even creating a new metal arm for Bucky. This doesn’t change anything, is what Tony warned Steve, but that doesn’t mean Steve can’t try to make things better with Tony.

Except, now there are new people staying at the tower, besides Steve and the other Avengers. There’s a magical wizard staying around the tower now. Dr. Strange, Steve thinks his name. Tony’s also letting the Guardians of the Galaxy stay around whenever they stop by Earth, but Steve’s only seen them around a handful of times so he doesn’t really deal with them.

Steve takes a deep breath as he makes his way towards the kitchen, where he hears a voice that he knows belongs to Tony. He’s been trying to talk to him over a week, but can never get him alone.

“Dammit Tony! Stop stealing the food. I’m almost done. Can’t you wait?” A voice asks softly.

“I’m hungry,” Tony whines, and Steve’s chest tightens when he hears Tony’s voice. He steps closer, glancing into the kitchen, though remaining unseen by Tony and Strange. He sees Tony leaning against the kitchen counter casually while Strange appears to be cooking dinner.

“You can wait another five minutes. I’m almost done,” Strange repeats, shaking his head. He goes to turn away from Tony, but Tony quickly grabs him and pulls him in for a passionate kiss.

Steve’s eyes widen as he witnesses Tony kissing another man. He had no idea Tony had moved on, especially with Strange. Steve wants to be happy for Tony, because it’s what Tony deserves, but he can’t. Not when he was so set on making things right with their relationship. He takes a deep breath before he quickly turns around and heads straight for the training room.

Steve loses track of time after being in the training room, punching bag after punching bag.

It isn’t until Bucky arrives at the training room, Friday informing him of what Steve is doing.

“Stevie?” Bucky asks as he stands in the doorway, watching as Steve aggressively punches a punching bag. He knows it’s Steve’s way of taking his anger out, but sometimes Steve doesn’t know when to stop. “Steve.” Bucky sighs when Steve doesn’t answer him, so he walks forward.

Steve continues to ignore Bucky, though well aware of his presence, until Bucky grabs a hold of him.

“Don’t!” Steve shouts as he tries to push Bucky away, but Bucky is unphased.

“Steve,” Bucky warns, pulling Steve away from the punching bag. “Stop. You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

Steve takes deep breaths as he stares at Bucky, then he frowns, feeling guilty. “I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“You’re forgiven,” Bucky says softly. “Wanna tell me what caused this?” He gestures to the punching bags. “I mean, you only really come down here when you feel like taking your anger out on something.”

Steve quickly shakes his head. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he mumbles. “Please, Buck. Not right now.”

“Steve, you know what will happen if you bottle everything up. You get, well… like this,” Bucky frowns.

“Tony moved on,” Steve finally says, his voice quiet. “He moved on. I- I saw him… him and Strange…”

Bucky takes a deep breath, though Steve’s words not surprising him. “I had a feeling about them. I didn’t want to say anything because I know you were so set on fixing things. But, I’ve been watching them, and they seemed way too close with each other to be just friends.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” Steve asks, looking at Bucky. “Coulda saved me a whole lot of time!”

“Like I said, I didn’t say anything because I knew that you were trying to fix things. Besides, it was just a feeling I had. I didn’t know if they were actually together or not,” Bucky defends himself.

“Sorry. I’m… I’m just in shock. I shouldn’t be taking my anger out on you,” Steve mumbles.

“It’s okay,” Bucky replies softly. “I hope you know, Tony’s gonna be pissed when he finds out you destroyed the new punching bags again. So, good luck with that.”

Steve looks over at the pile of broken punching bags and groans. “Shit. You’re right,”

“You know, if you needed to take your frustration on something- or _someone_ …”

“What are you talking about?” Steve blinks a few times as he looks over at Bucky, frowning. Bucky’s raising his eyebrows, as if it were completely obvious. “No. Absolutely not. I’m not… no! Buck, we can’t…”

“Come on, Stevie. It wouldn’t be the first time…”

“No! That was back in the 30’s, Bucky. A really long time ago. We’re totally different people now, and things aren’t the same…” Steve begins, his eyes wide as he stares at Bucky.

“Steve,” Bucky says, his voice soft. “I wouldn’t have brought it up if I didn’t want this… you…”

Steve takes a deep breath, not quite believing what was happening. Just an hour ago he was crying over Tony kissing another man, and now Bucky is offering to have sex with him. After so many years…

“Fuck it,” Steve mumbles, before stepping forward and pulling Bucky into a passionate kiss.

****

It’s two days later when Steve has finally calmed down about Tony and Strange kissing, when Steve finally makes his way down to Tony’s lab, where he knows he’ll be able to find Tony.

“Boss, Mr. Rogers is requesting entry. Should I send him away?” Friday’s voice comes over the speaker.

Tony blinks a few times as he looks up at the ceiling, then glances over towards the door, and sighs when he sees Steve standing at the door, waiting patiently. “Dammit. He truly doesn’t give up. Does he?”

“I can send him away if you’d like, Boss,” Friday repeats.

“You’re a doll, Friday, and I appreciate you. But we both know he’s just going to come back in an hour. So, just let him in. But, alert Stephen that Rogers is down here in case I need backup,” Tony says.

A minute later, Steve walks into the lab. “You didn’t have Friday send me away like usual?”

Tony tenses at the sound of Steve’s voice. “We both know you would have been right back here,”

“I just want to talk, Tony,” Steve says, earning an eye roll from Tony. “I realize it’s probably too late for that, but I’m trying. Can’t I have five minutes of your time? That’s all I’m asking.”

Tony glances over at Steve, before sighing. “Friday. Set a timer,”

“On it,”

Steve raises his eyebrows. “Thanks, I, uh- wanted to apologize about the punching bags,” he says.

“I already ordered some new ones. They’ll be here tomorrow afternoon,” Tony tells him.

“Great. Thanks,” Steve says, biting his lip slightly. “That’s not the only thing I wanted to apologize for…”

“You’re right. It’s too late to talk,” Tony says, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

“Tony, please,” Steve begs. “I am sorry. For everything. I’m not sorry for not signing the accords, because my opinion still stands. But, I am sorry for what I did to you in Siberia. That moment will haunt me forever. I- I know things will never be normal between us again. Any chance I had of getting back with you is out the window, and… I’m- I’m okay with that-” this earns a surprised look from Tony. “I’m not okay with it. But, I’m trying my best. I know you’ve already moved on and-”

“What?” Tony asks, snapping his head up at Steve. “You don’t know anything…” 

“I saw you and Strange the other night. Kissing, that is,” Steve admits.

“Hm. That explains why you destroyed my punching bags,” Tony mumbles. “We’re not talking about me and Stephen. That’s absolutely none of your business, Rogers.”

“I know,” Steve sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I’m happy for you, Tony. I really am.”

“I don’t need your blessings,” Tony mumbles, looking down at his hand.

Steve sighs, feeling defeated, knowing full well that he isn’t going to get much out of Tony tonight. “Alright, fine, Tony. You win. You clearly don’t want to talk. I’ll just leave you be then,”

Tony looks up, and frowns as he watches Steve exit his lab, part of him wanting to yell at Steve not to go, that he does want to talk and try to mend what’s broken between them. But, he’s not ready for that yet. Letting Steve into his lab was already a big step for Tony. “Friday?” Tony asks, his voice cracking.

“Dr. Strange is on his way down,” Friday informs him, and Tony thanks God that Friday exists.

“Good girl,” Tony breathes, trying to calm himself down.

Weeks pass. Things don’t get much better between Steve and Tony, though Steve certainly tries his best to make things easier for Tony, so he tries to leave him alone the best that he can. He spends more time with Bucky. Their relationship developed the more time they spend together. Steve doesn’t want to rush things between them, especially when his breakup with Tony is still so recent and he needs more time, and luckily Bucky understands that and isn’t pushing him any further, which Steve is grateful for.

Tony’s making his way to the kitchen with Stephen when they hear voices. “Honestly, Bucky- I’m fine,” Steve whines as he sits at the kitchen island as Bucky tries to bandage his arm. “You seem to forget that I’m not a scrawny little kid anymore. I can handle a little scratch.”

Tony looks over at Stephen, who raises his eyebrows at them, before they walk into the kitchen, and Tony wants to laugh at the sight before him. “Honestly, what is going on in here?”

Bucky instantly pauses, and looks over with wide eyes. “Uh…”

“Bucky is being a mother hen again,” Steve grumbles, wanting to keep the conversation light.

“You call this a little scratch? I coulda torn your arm off!” Bucky exclaims.

“Hey, we could have been twins,” Steve grins as he looks at Bucky. “But, now that’s ruined…”

“Don’t even joke about that, now stay still while I finish bandaging this,” Bucky warns.

“You know, I am a doctor… I can help with that…” Stephen speaks up as Tony walks over to the fridge.

“Don’t even bother,” Steve says, looking over at Stephen. “Like I said, mother hen.”

“I understand,” Stephen nods. “Whenever Tony leaves for an Avengers mission, I just want to wrap him up in bubble wrap, because I know he’ll come home littered in bruises and scratches.”

Bucky looks up at Stephen. “Hey, that’s not a bad idea. Stark, you got any bubble wrap around here?”

“Buck,” Steve warns, glaring at the supersoldier. “Can you hurry up? I’m getting tired of sittin’ here!”

Bucky rolls his eyes, and finishes bandaging Steve’s arm. “There,” he gently leans forward and kisses Steve’s shoulder. “Next time, don’t be an idiot.”

“God, there’s nothing in this fridge,” Tony complains as he shuts the fridge door. He sighs, and then he bites his lip as he looks over at Steve and Bucky. “I’m ordering pizza. You two want to join us for dinner?”

Steve looks up at Tony in surprise. “You- You want us to join you for dinner? Tony…?”

“This is me trying, but don’t make it a big deal,” Tony says. “So, are you in?”

“Y- Yeah,” Steve says, a small smile forming on his face. “We’re in. Is this like a double date?”

“You call this a double date?” Stephen asks, raising his eyebrows at Steve. “We’re eating pizza at home?”

“Well, certainly not like the double dates we had back then,” Bucky adds. “But, this is a nice change.”

“You and Steve went on double dates? Oh, you’ve got to have some stories to tell. Terminator, follow me while I order pizza,” Tony says as he pulls out his Starkpad and walks to the living room.

Steve groans as he buries his face in his hands. His current boyfriend and his ex-boyfriend exchanging embarrassing stories about him does not sound like a fun time. “This is not going to end well,”


End file.
